As The World Falls Down
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: Khan visits the one member of his crew that means the most to him. KhanxOC one-shot! Review! :)


A/n: Another Ben one-shot! Inspired by "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie, and the ballroom scene from the Labyrinth. Warning: I'm just getting into Star Trek, so if there are errors, please be kind and just tell me.

As The World Falls Down

It was the bitter truth that Khan hated seeing Aemilia like this. It was hard to keep his face expressionless and his tone flat. The Admiral had enough decency to give her a bed, despite making sure his visits to her were limited. Her life and the lives of his crew were being used as a bargaining chip. But it was her life that had stung him when he remembered Marcus had awakened them both. But Aemilia, while screaming and kicking, was forced to become a vegetable. Marcus would continue to make sure that she remained so until he was done with whatever the Admiral wanted him for.

But she was still so beautiful, even in her constant sleep. She reminded him of the ocean and the beach. Her hair, as it laid flat on the pillow beneath her head, was the color of sand after the waves washed over them. Her eyes, though closed, were sea foam green. Her skin had gone pale and no longer had the beautiful glow that she radiated. She, when standing, was much smaller than him but their strength was almost equal to each other. To Khan, there was no other female Augment like her and there never would me.

Aemilia was named after Ameilia Tertia, the wife of a popular Roman general whose marriage was fruitful. People flocked towards the Roman woman just like the flocked toward Khan's wife. Though he was biased, he had to admit that his wife was the most magnificent being that he had ever come across. In fact, she was genetically made for him. Khan lightly placed his hand onto her's as he watched her. She was breathing, but he knew that inside of her mind she was going crazy.

He closed his eyes and focused completely on entering her extremely guarded mind. She was frightened easily now that she had been forced to return to sleep and would not allow anyone to enter easily. But Khan flowed past ever block she tried to put up before he was in a room. The room was of his making, of course. Large mirrors were everywhere on the walls as people in masks walked around him. They seemed to acknowledge him to an extent as he began to take steps, looking for one individual. The room was white, with made cloths and crystals hanging from the rounded ceiling. The sound of laughter was heard as he saw his wife back away from two masked men who stared at her.

She was still beautiful. Her hair, once lifeless, was full and had ribbons flowing in and out from the locks. She was wearing a large white dress with white lace covering her arms and the bell of the dress was nearly twice her size. Her green eyes looked around in confusion and suspicion before the locked onto her. Her pink lips part and Khan watched her inhale as he began to walk towards her. His hand came to rest on her lower back as he grabbed her hand. Her expression was still marked with surprise even as he began to dance with her as the sound of her old jewelry box began to sound through the room. She followed him almost blindly as she stared at him as they glided across the dance floor. Khan felt his fingers lightly tracing incoherent shapes across her lower back, trying to truly remember what the rest of her body felt like as he pulled her closer to him.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all," he lightly sang to her before they turned in a full circle. "But I'll be there for you as the world falls down."

"You're here," she murmured softly and he felt her hand squeeze his hand and shoulder as she held onto him. "But where are we?"

"Just a room I imagined, Aemilia, do not fret," he said calmly.

"Am I still asleep?" She asked. When Khan gave only a short nod as they turned once more, she sighed heavily. "What about the crew?"

"They are asleep as well, but the man who woke me up is using you and the lives of our crew against me. If I go against him at the moment, he is threatening to kill all of you."

"At the moment?" Aemilia questioned.

"I am planning to put you and the other members of our crew into sealed torpedoes in an attempt to save us all," Khan told. "When I get away, I shall wake you all up permanently and we shall go back to our cause. We shall reign again and I can finally have you in my bed once more."

"Khan," she whispered. Her tone was like a warning as a light shade of pink came across her cheeks. A very small smile came across his lips as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You are still so pure, Aemilia. Even after all of the times I have bedded you. I still remember the way your legs wrapped around my waist."

"I do not wish to discuss this here," she breathed. Khan chuckled smugly.

"Why not, my dear? We are technically alone here, in your mind." He hummed lightly to the sound of the tune. "But I will not take you here, Aemilia. I wish to actually feel your skin, not the ghost of it."

"Can you stay?" she asked as the clock at the corner of the room ticked closer to the thirteenth hour.

"I'm afraid I cannot. But I do love you, Aemilia. I shall see you soon," he said as he began to fade away.

She watched him until he was completely gone from her arms and out of sight. She waited there for a few moments before she looked around. She was alone with all of these people she didn't know and as they laughed at her, the clock struck the thirteenth hour. She picked up the bell of her dress and stormed over to the mirror at the end of the room. With her strength, she picked up a chair and threw in into the mirror. Shards of glass flew everywere and the screams of the partygoers were heard as they flew into the air. Aemilia dropped to the ground and fell into nothingness and panic once more. Khan had let go of her hand by now as she lay in the bed. With a heavy heart and conscience, he left the room. His plan would be put into action as soon as possible.


End file.
